ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Petrosapien Truth
Petrosapien Truth '''is the third episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity. Plot Sugilite was inside of a crystal cave on Petropia. The large 'room' was filled with various lab equipment. He had the crystal that was used to regenerate the planet hooked up to some invention. (Sugilite): It... is done. My experiment has been complete. If I am ever to perish one day, this genetic clone of me will replace me as guardian and leader of Petropia. Here comes the final cloning procedure. He pushed a button and the crystal glowed, flashing many colors of ultraviolet energy. There was a sudden flash, but what stood there wasn't a Crystalsapien, as he intended. It was human girl. (Sugilite): How is this possible? Of course, Ben's DNA must have been encoded in the crystal, giving the genetic structure of the clone a hybrid human/Crystalsapien. (Casey): You mean I'm not a full Crystalsapien? (Sugilite): Indeed. But this won't interfere. You still possess the correct DNA structure to compete your duties as leader. Suddenly, soemthing busted through the cave. The dust cleared away to reveal a red Petrosapien (Gremlix): Sugilite! He blasted crystal shards at him, knocking him to th ground and nearly unconscious. Casey glared angrily at him, her eyes glowed with Crystalsapien energy but she didn't notice it. Gremlix, however, did and he retreated from the cave. Casey went over to help Sugilite. (Casey): Are you alright, father? (Sugilite): Yes. But I won't make it without help. I know someone who can help us out. Go to Tetrax Shard, and he will assist you. Tell him I sent you to him to help you find Ben Tennyson. Casey nodded and ran outside of the cave. Theme song! Back on Earth... Ben, Gwen and Kevin were at the mini-golf course in Bellwood. The sun had set mostly, but it was still an Astronomical twilight. (Kevin): Why did we have to go play mini-golf? (Ben): You're the one who said we should. (Kevin): Yeah, but I was just getting out of having to go to Mr. Smoothy's. (Gwen): Oh. That explains why you've been so grouchy lately. (Kevin): I'm not being grouchy. (Gwen): Sure you're not. (Ben): Guys, can we just focus on our game? It's not like we've had much time to do stuff like this since my secret got out. (Gwen): Ben's right, we should- Before Gwen could finish, a Tetrax's spaceship landed in the parking lot next to the course. (Ben): Hey, Gwen. Isn't that Tetrax's ship? The scene switched to the parking lot (now it was fully nighttime), where the team now stood nearby the ship, but at a safe distance, just in case whatever was inside wasn't Tetrax. (Gwen, eyes glowing pink): No doubt that I'm sensing Tetrax in there, but there's something else too. Something with a mysterious past and a dangerous future. (Kevin): Woah. That is deep. The ship's platform opened up and outcame Tetrax, along with Casey. (Gwen): What's going on, Tetrax? (Tetrax): We need your help. (Kevin): Hold up. "We"? (Gwen): And who's she? Why is she here? (Tetrax): It's a long story. I'll explain it to you on the way there. (Ben): Where? (Tetrax): Petropia. (Ben): Vilgax again? (Tetrax): I'm afraid it's far worse than that. Come on. Inside of the ship, Tetrax had already explained to them, with the help of Casey, what exactly had happened. On, Petropia, the team investigated the cave from earlier, now abandoned. (Casey): What happened to Sugilite? (Tetrax): He must be hiding somewhere safe. (Kevin): We'd better find him before that red Petrosapien does. (Ben): I've got it covered. (transforms into Wildmutt and begins to sniff the ground of the cave) He picked up a scent and started to follow it outside of the cave. (Gwen, to Kevin): You and Casey go help Ben find Sugilite. Me and Tetrax will stay behind and look for something we could use in the cave. Kevin nodded and began to follow Ben and Casey. (Kevin): What do you think that Petrosapien's up to? (Casey): Isn't it obvious? He's after something here, I don't know what. But we can't let him have it. (Kevin): Alright. Stop the bad guy from getting his hands on the dangerous stuff. Simple enough. (Casey): No, Kevin. It's not. Nobody even knows who this guy is. There's no records of him anywhere. Either nobody has gotten info on him, or they never survived long enough to organize it. (Kevin): I guess I never thought about it like that. Suddenly, there was a growl from Wildmutt. (Casey): What is it, boy? Floating in the air was the red Petrosapien. (Gremlix): You must be friends of Sugilite. He held up a motionless Sugilite in his arm, then threw him on the ground. (Gremlix): Not anymore. The screen fades to black in a commercial break. (Kevin): You... killed him! (Gremlix): And I get to kill you, too. He fires a bunch of diamond shards at them, but then, in a flash, Ben transformed. (Ben): Ultimate Wildmutt! He deflected most of the shards and chomped down one of them. (Ben): Dude. Who are you? (Gremlix): My name is Gremlix. I've come to destroy you. (Kevin): Not gonna happen. He absorbed the crystal ground and jumped in the air, tackling Gremlix. Gremlix pushed him off, but Kevin landed safely. (Ben): What do you want from us? (Gremlix): That girl, she posesses great power. Not only enough to accomplish what Sugilite has, but she could regenerate him herself. Ultimate Wildmutt and Kevin looked back at her. (Casey): Well it's not like I knew. I'm not even a day old yet. Gremlix threw Kevin and Ultimate Wildmutt into a large diamond cliff, knocking them out with Ben returning to human. (Gremlix): Give up. Casey got really angry now, she began glowing with ultraviolet energy again, but now her whole body was glowing. (Casey): Pick on someone your own species! She blasted him into the cliff with ultraviolet rays, causing it to crumble on him. (Casey): Woah... awesome. Ben? Kevin? She realized they were both still underneath the rubble. She used a ultraviolet energy shield to pull them out. (Ben): Thanks. Ben picked up Sugilite and carried him in his arms. (Casey): What now? Sugilite is dead and we have no way to stop Gremlix from whatever he's after. (Kevin): Maybe not. Gremlix said you had the power to revive Sugilite. And if you were meant to take Sugilite's position, then you may be the only one left to stop him. (Casey): But Sugilite never tought me to use my powers. I didn't even know I had any up until now. (Ben): We'll figure something out. First we need to get Sugilite back to safety. Back in the cave, Ben ran in as XLR8 with Sugilite in his arms, then changed back to human again. Casey flew in with Kevin on her back, though still unable to control it completely she fell shortly after, because she couldn't concentrate hard enough. (Casey): Sorry. (Gwen): What happened to Sugilite? (Kevin): That Petrosapien guy killed him. (Tetrax, sighing): Then all is truely lost. (Ben): Not exactly. Gwen and Tetrax looked surprised and confused. (Ben): He said that Casey has the power to revive Sugilite. (Gwen, realizing that Casey had flew in): And her Crystalsapien DNA gave her all of Sugilite's powers. (Casey): But I don't know how to fully use them yet. (Kevin): Then we don't have much time. That Petrospien mentioned that he needs her for his plan to work. So he's going to be on our tails. (Gremlix, breaking through the ceiling): You are correct! He grabbed Casey and flew-off with her at a super speed. (Gwen): Ben? (Ben): On it! Ben ran out of the cave after them and transformed. (Ben): Jetray! He flew behind them closely, but still far away. Gwen, Kevin and Tetrax began running after them, but were, of course, much further away than Ben was. (Tetrax): Hurry! We have to stop Gremlix before he- Kevin slowed down, which caused Gwen to stop almost in unison. Tetrax finally stopped too. (Kevin): Hold up. How'd you know his name was Gremlix? (Gwen): Tetrax? Is there something you're not telling us? The End. '''Will be continued in the next episode! Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sugilite (first reappearance) *Casey Alan (first appearance) *Tetrax (first reappearance) Villains *Gremlix (first appearance) Aliens Used *Wildmutt (first reappearance) *Ultimate Wildmutt (first reappearance) *XLR8 (first reappearance) *Jetray (first reappearance) Major Events *Wildmutt, Ultimate Wildmutt, XLR8 and Jeteay make their first reappearances. *Sugilite and Tetrax make their first reappearances. *Casey Alan makes her first appearance. *Gremlix makes his first appearance. *Sugilite creates Casey as the replacement Guardian of Petropia in the case of his absence. *Ben begins to use Ultimates again in this episode. *Sugilite is killed by Gremlix. Trivia *Kevin saying "You... killed him!" is a reference to the Ultimate Alien episode Map of Infinity when Humungousaur says "You killed them!". *The dialog in the scene where Ben, Casey and Kevin return to the cave is confusing, as they refer to Gremlix as "he" even though he told them his actual name. Although, this was intended, in order for the episode's ending to have happened. Category:Redoalien Category:Ultimate Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity